


New Classmate

by purplesk



Series: 高中AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, batfamily, 高中AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第一印象通常不大好的人，後來都會成為生命中最棒的那位。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 新學期

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇是繼早餐文後的續篇，也是阿米的噗浪300粉絲點文！希望能寫出阿米想要的感覺啊～XD

　　Tim的心情非常的不好，已經可以用惡劣兩字來形容。

　　但他畢竟是個Wayne，這表示他能面不改色地走進教室裡，並且裝出一副友好但禮貌性地保持冷漠距離的優等生形象——即便他正努力克服自己有史以來他最低落的情緒——誰叫他是Tim Drake。

　　而今天又是開學的第一天，Tim並不想搞砸這個重要的日子，況且他因為跳級的關係離開國中部直接迎接高中生涯。一想到自己要踏進一間完全陌生的空間裡，裡頭還有幾十雙好奇的眼睛盯著自己瞧，Tim就覺得渾身不對勁。並不是說Tim害怕那些目光，他只是沒那麼喜歡成為聚光燈的焦點。

　　抬頭，望了眼教室前門，深呼吸，吐氣，Tim閉起眼在心中給自己打氣，並且不經意地想起Bruce在自己出門前給了Tim一抹淺笑，像是鼓勵，又像是安慰。現在，Tim覺得自己好多了，他伸手握上門把，並輕輕推開那扇半掩著的門扉。

　　奇妙的是，Tim在推開門的剎那，他那從來不出錯的直覺——無論好事壞事，這特殊的第六感往往保護了Tim，連Bruce有時也會對此露出玩味的微笑——此刻才對身體的主人發出警告，但一切都已經來不及了……Tim甚至還來不及後退，在門上那盆冷水乖巧地遵循力學作用，且受到地心引力的誘惑，筆直地翻落在開門走進教室的新同學的身上。

　　Alfred花了一晚上幫他燙好的襯衫還有私校規定的訂製制服甚至Tim的皮鞋，全都慘遭冷水的襲擊，優等生瞬間淪為落湯雞。接著，教室爆開各式各樣的笑聲，有嘲諷的、有尖酸刻薄的、有純粹覺得好笑的、也有無奈地配合著大夥乾笑兩聲的，此起彼落，好不熱鬧。

　　Tim在心中歎了口氣，用半濕的袖口下意識地擦去臉上的水珠，也順道抹開了擋住自己視線的長瀏海。說真的，他並沒有因此怒火中燒，真要說起來，大概是無奈的成份居多。

　　他在眾人嘲弄自己的笑聲之中，彎身，撿起掉在地上的水盆，將其放到一旁去以免阻礙到晚些會走進來的同學或老師。見他如此的舉動，同學們的笑聲稍微收斂了一些，而Tim Drake在優雅地邁開步子之前，微微偏頭，冷淡地瞟過眾人的臉孔，光是如此的舉動，就能讓一些膽子較小的人噤若寒蟬，而那些帶頭嘲弄Tim的壞孩子們只能再多逞幾句口舌之快，下一秒則各自走回位子上坐下。

　　無人敢再開口多說些什麼。

　　Tim知道，即便自己方才被惡整了，但最後真正勝利的人還是自己，畢竟從這些同學們的神情與下意識的舉動就能得知，他們其實也挺害怕自己的——雖然Tim根本不懂他們為何會對自己抱持著敬畏的心理。

　　他望了教室一圈，找到了最靠近窗邊的第一排座位。Tim有自知之明，他比在座眾人都還年幼，而且本身就不怎麼高大，所以坐在最前排也是無可厚非的。他走了過去，拉開那張空位，放下溼透的書包，解開外套，拿出手帕隨意將臉上、身上的水漬擦拭乾淨，而其他同學則在Tim坐下後，繼續三三兩兩地閒聊著，彷彿方才什麼事都沒發生。他伸手將書包內的課本、筆記本等翻出來，還好，那盆水的水量不算多，所以Tim只不過是頭髮、上半身的衣服、一隻皮鞋以及書包的一側溼透，災情沒有擴散。

　　不幸中的大幸？Wayne家的少爺在心中自嘲著。與此同時，敏銳的他注意到有人一直在盯著自己瞧，他轉動眼珠，微微偏頭，朝一旁望過去，見到一群男女同學圍在他九點鐘方向處的一張桌子，坐在桌子上的黑髮少年並沒有因為身邊的同學嬉鬧而加入聊天行列，反之，那人獨排眾議似地雙眼緊盯著Tim不放——一種像是獵食動物捕捉到牠的晚餐似的神情。

　　Tim也回敬對方一眼，Wayne式的淡漠輕佻再混著一點傲慢。有趣的是，那傢伙居然對Tim展開大大地笑容，燦爛如豔陽般的溫暖。這有點奇妙，Tim心想著，好吧，或許這班上的同學不止喜歡欺負人，還有些許認知障礙——不大能閱讀空氣的那種。

　　

　　※※※

　　他大可回國中部跟他的老朋友們一同吃飯，反正午休時間想去哪都不會有人阻止。不過Tim悄悄溜出教室、餐廳，也不想在大太陽的炙熱下呆坐在操場上。他找到校園較為僻靜的小角落裡，拿出Alfred特別為他準備的沙拉，塞進嘴裡品嚐。

　　此處幽靜的氛圍很適合Tim思考，尤其家裡發生了一些亂七八糟的事弄得整個家裡烏煙瘴氣的，甚至他難得地發現平時愛挖苦人的Damian也比以往沉默。Tim其實有一點想走回國中部去找剛踏進國中生涯的Damian一同吃飯，聊表關心以及他們兩人對於家裡的事彼此也都心情鬱悶，但一想到Damian的不屑表情，Tim就將此念頭從腦中抹除。

　　讓那隻驕傲的小鳥自己去融入群體生活吧！

　　想是這麼想，但Tim自己今天出師就不利，好像也沒什麼資格說大話。他嘆了口氣，搔搔頭。

　　

　　「找到你了！」

　　

　　聞聲，Tim像隻受驚的兔子，整個人跳了起來，腦中的聲音責備自己居然如此大意，沒注意到安全範圍被入侵了，而身體則下意識地緊繃起來擺出隨時可打鬥的狀態，別看他瘦小，Wayne家的男孩無論年紀、體型，各個都是幹架高手。

　　Tim定睛一看，發現是早上那名高壯、笑容燦爛且似乎是班上同學的開心果的大男孩。這讓Tim稍微鬆懈下來，至少他能保證自己不會拿起叉子抵在對方的頸動脈上。

　　

　　「有什麼事嗎？」望著同班同學朝他走近，Tim反倒往後退了一步，這動作讓那小子停下腳步，似乎終於發現Tim並不想讓任何人靠近自己。

　　「呃，沒什麼啦！」幾乎高出Tim一顆頭的黑髮少年爽朗地笑著，「只是想說你怎麼突然不見了，大家在餐廳也沒看到你……」

　　「所以你就在校園裡開始尋覓？」挑眉，這人真是奇怪。

　　「也不是這樣說，不過差不多啦，哈哈。」他搔搔頭。

　　

　　頭腦簡單的傢伙。皺眉，Tim在心中又再記上一筆。

　　

　　「那你找到我了。」聳肩，Tim不打算跟對方繼續周旋無意義的對談，「如果沒什麼事的話，很抱歉我想繼續把我的午餐吃完。」即便受到打擾，優等生仍舊勾起淺笑但強烈暗示著對方最好立刻離開。

　　「喔！我想我沒有正式的自我介紹，我叫Conner Kent。」少年似乎沒有察覺到Tim已經在送客的暗示，繼續開心且熱情地說著，「大家都叫我Kon。」

　　

　　Tim冷冷地瞅了眼Conner Kent伸出的手，前者只是聳聳肩，表示自己無搭理的興致。不知怎地，Conner Kent讓Tim聯想到某種大型犬……對，就是那種毛皮鬆軟，然後體型碩大，脾氣超好且總是搞不清楚狀況的忠心犬類——絕對不是牧羊犬類，反正是那種喜歡跟人類玩耍的大狗就是了。

　　

　　「Tim Drake。」淡淡地，他道，並等待少年自討沒趣的離開。

　　

　　Conner Kent尷尬地收回被晾在空中的手，抓了抓臉，大概又說了些什麼無關痛癢的話，Tim並沒將其聽進去，他轉過身去，走到自己方才的位置上，抓起被丟在一邊的餐盒打算繼續享用。

　　但那口蔬菜還沒送進嘴裡，Conner Kent居然以Tim沒察覺到的速度坐到他身邊來，還滿臉愉悅地看著他。

　　Tim轉過頭去，這次他並沒有控制脾氣，反倒是非常凶狠地瞪著對方，而後者將Tim的憤怒視而不見。

　　

　　「我說啊，你打算參加什麼社團？」Conner Kent的雙眼閃著好奇及期待。

　　

　　Wayne家的少爺沒好氣地翻了個白眼，並將生菜塞進嘴裡，而優秀的大腦快速地分析著今天所發生的狀況。好吧，他大概遇上了一名麥芽糖煩人精，希望不要演變成變態跟蹤狂就好。Tim在心中暗暗地抱怨著。

　　

　　※※※

　　Jason與Roy兩人做了個無意義的打賭，賭誰能最快地沿著校園圍牆跑一圈然後回到班上，輸的人要請贏家吃一週的免費午餐。只要跟吃的有關，Jason才不會將好處拱手讓人。他們兩在Kory喊出『開始』兩字時，同時衝出教室門，朝著最近的圍牆開始逆時鐘地跑繞校園一圈。

　　雖然說 Roy速度極佳，但在百米衝刺上還是略輸Jason一些，加上現在是午休時間，走廊上、校園內到處都是人，要一邊閃過這些人還要一邊加速，這簡直太過刁鑽了。但Jason從小就在高譚的小巷子內亂鑽、跳上跳下，所以這些『障礙』根本算不了什麼。

　　Jason已把Roy甩開，兩人之間的差距約兩個教室的長度，他一邊享受著風聲、人們的驚呼聲在耳邊撩過，一邊滿足地思考著這週的午餐他要點哪些餐點呢？

　　就在Jason拐了個彎並決定要冒險加速時，他突然瞥見有熟悉的身影在他左前方的小角落，他不應該停下的，但Jason就是控制不了自己的好奇心，他告訴自己，反正多看一秒旁邊的風景，Roy也不可能在這一秒鐘追上自己。但這麼一瞥，卻讓Jason差點損失掉免費的午餐機會。

　　

　　「鳥寶寶？」

　　

　　他朝坐在那張長椅上的人影喚著，並看見被喚者抬起頭來無辜地望著自己，同時，坐在Tim旁邊的那小子——那傢伙到底是誰——也抬起頭來看了自己一眼，但眼神中卻隱約帶著不耐煩的情緒。

　　啊哈！抓到你了，Timmy boy。

　　


	2. 不安

　　

　　「誰是鳥寶寶？」

　　

　　Tim都還來不及開口反駁無厘頭的Jason，坐在一邊的Conner Kent反而先行他一步發難，讓Tim只剩下翻白眼的戲份。

　　

　　「啊，來不及了！」Jason沒理會那兩人的反應，他回頭一瞥，發現Roy正火速地朝自己衝來，「我晚點回來找你，別亂飛啊，鳥寶寶。」

　　「閉嘴，Jason。」他話還沒說完，Jason Todd早已一溜煙地消失在他的視線範圍之內，Tim只差沒拿起叉子往那傢伙的方向丟去。

　　

　　下一秒，Tim看見Roy也循著方才Jason衝走的路徑飛奔而去，Roy還下意識地朝自己的方向瞄了一眼後，帶著欠扁的笑容轉開視線。好了，現在肇事者跑了，而且肇事者的朋友也跑了，現在也該結束這場鬧劇。Tim揉揉太陽穴，覺得開學第一天就過得不大順心實在令他感覺有些頭疼。

　　站起身來，他將沒有吃完的沙拉蓋上盒子，隨意收進袋子內準備轉身離開，完全不在意左右張望、努力跟上Tim思緒的Conner Kent。

　　

　　「剛剛那個人不是說他稍等要回來找你？」單純無心機的Conner Kent詢問著。

　　

　　而Tim轉頭冷冷地望了他一眼，Conner Kent立刻瞭解到他的同班同學絕對不會因此乖乖地走回來坐下。那麼，這引發更多的問題，例如，方才那名飛毛腿跟Tim Drake有什麼關係？鳥寶寶到底是什麼意思，是綽號嗎？也太可愛了吧？Tim不也跟Conner一樣才剛上高中，怎麼會跟學長認識？況且Tim還是國中部跳級過來的，怎麼說都不像立刻有靠山的那種類型。

　　

　　「如果你願意的話，你可以繼續在這裡等他。」聳肩，瞇起眼，貴公子露出調皮的微笑，接著他頭也不回地離去。

　　「等、等一下，Tim！」還摸不著頭緒的Conner乾脆拋下自己滿腹的疑惑，趕緊跟上天才少年的腳步。

　　

　　※※※

　　有驚無險地贏得了一週免費午餐的Jason Todd，他還沉浸在打敗好友的勝利中時，後者順口問了一下Jason是否有看到坐在校園角落的Tim Drake——Roy『好心地』補充著，那位有錢人家的少爺身邊還坐了一名籃球校隊的新星。

　　一瞬間的呆愣，接著，Jason吐掉咬著的棒棒糖，他猛然想起自己現在不應該在學生餐廳裡跟Roy瞎聊鬼扯，該死的！他居然忘了他跟鳥寶寶說稍等會回去找他。雖然說Jason不認為鳥寶寶會乖乖地坐在那裡等自己回去消遣他，但Jason的腦中響起Dick的耳提面命——混帳Dick Grayson，該死的弟控！要不是心不甘情不願地答應Dick在先，否則Jason此刻才不會拋下美味的午餐衝出餐廳拔腿往剛才見到鳥寶寶的地方狂奔。

　　一如Jason所料，當他馬不停蹄地衝回『案發現場』時，鳥寶寶早就不見鳥影，這完全是理所當然的，Tim Drake怎麼可能會乖乖聽自己的話？Jason扁了扁嘴，反正他早就知道鳥寶寶不會搭理自己，所以他也不算是任務失敗，但一想到Dick的表情，Jason又不大甘願地壓下自己吊兒郎當的態度。

　　好吧，無論如何，自己手中還有一張可以讓Tim Drake像隻受過優良訓練的、可愛又聰明聽話的邊際牧羊犬的王牌，只是要這麼早用掉秘密武器嗎？Jason思忖了幾秒。而另一個念頭打斷他的思考：剛剛坐在鳥寶寶身邊的傢伙是誰？八卦人形行走天線Roy說他是什麼來著……籃球校隊的什麼鬼東西？

　　搔搔頭，Jason皺了眉，有點想不起來Roy說了些什麼，反正就是同樣有晨練，並且就在田徑隊晨練操場旁邊的球場練習的籃球校隊就是了。這意味著Jason可以更方便地蒐集資訊、觀察敵情。想到此，Jason勾起滿意的笑，這笑容的意味大概是介於『鳥寶寶，逮到你小辮子啦』與『弟控Grayson，我仁至義盡囉』之間。

　　

　　※※※

　　說穿了，這個舉動已經毫無意義。

　　坐在操場看台上的全A優等生嘆了口與他氣質不符合的氣。他過去幾個月會坐在這裡並不是毫無目的的，首先，在當時，他想知道Dick每天碰蹦蹦跳跳地跑去送早餐餵食的傢伙到底長得圓的扁的？除了打聽對方的人品、個性之外，Tim也決定要親自觀察Jason Todd此人。

　　操場與Tim當年就讀的國中部教室相距不遠，而Tim從來就沒有準時進過教室——反正也不會有人在意——所以早晨時間Tim愛做什麼、愛去哪溜達，都不會有人過問。

　　再來，觀察了Jason Todd晨練一段時間後，Tim確信此人並無太大的問題，除了莫名其妙會發作的壞脾氣、喜歡惹起爭端的壞嘴巴，還有那彆扭的傲嬌性格之外，基本上算是個很好摸透、也不算太難相處的人。於是，Tim還會跑去看田徑隊的晨練，除了是習慣之外，也是有點好奇Jason的好身材是如何練出來的？所以，後期他會跑來看Jason晨練，大概可以算是在做Jason Todd觀察日記。

　　不過現在Tim早已失去所有坐在這裡的正當理由，真要說起來，Tim也不清楚自己為什麼還在這裡看Jason與Roy拌嘴，或者是聽著田徑隊的無聊笑話。他每天早上準時出現於此儼然變成了一種習慣，自從Dick離開之後，Tim悲慘地發現，只有望著田徑隊練習的發呆時間，他才會感到心裡有一絲平靜。

　　是的，Dick離開大宅了，還是不怎麼愉快地離開的那種情況。

　　Tim不能說自己很明白Dick在想什麼，他知道自己很聰明，擅長分析、抽絲剝繭、推理出正確的結論，像個偵探般觀察入微、抓住細節、拼湊真相。但這不表示Tim能完全明白他人的心思意念。理智上的瞭解與感情上的認同是兩回事，這大概也是Dick總會伸手摸摸他的頭，露出憐愛的表情說他要多體貼別人一點的原因。

　　Dick成年了，並且打算離開高譚。他分明可以直接去念高譚大學，但Dick卻決定要去布魯德海文唸書，並且還宣佈他打算成為一名警探。Bruce因此而與Dick大吵一架——很嚴重的那種，連人小鬼大的討厭鬼Damian都被那場父子爭執給震懾住了。當然，Tim認為Damian是因為不捨Dick的離開，而選擇用沉默掩飾失落。總之，不管怎樣，那天Dick與Bruce的爭吵確實成了整個Wayne家近年來最令人心痛的事件。

　　那天夜裡，Tim毫無理由地在夜半醒來，當他走下樓梯時聽見大廳傳來腳步聲及開門的聲響，他揉揉眼睛，定睛一望才確定自己瞅見了Dick的背影。後者似乎也聽見Tim的腳步聲，Wayne家的長子回頭，兄弟倆隔著一段距離無語地互視著，直到Dick露出歉疚的微笑，轉身，離開了Wayne莊園。

　　隔天，Bruce居然沒有針對Dick的離開發表任何評論，他依舊是擺出那副Wayne家的當家模樣，冷靜的態度直逼冷漠，對於Dick的事完全隻字不提，並在早餐結束後打發Tim與Damian趕緊去學校迎接他們的新學期生活。

　　那是非常Bruce Wayne的作風，Tim早就知道。只是，Tim沒由來的生氣，而他只能用非常不禮貌地丟叉子的方式來表達自己的怒意，並且還被Alfred責備自己的無禮，另外被罰了三天不准吃甜品的下場。

　　去他的甜品，Tim現在只想知道Dick去哪了？現在在哪裡？大學生活過得如何？或者，若是沒有去大學的話，那麼Dick現在在做什麼？Dick當然沒有換電話，只是Tim也沒有打電話過去，看著熟悉的號碼，每每按下撥號鍵之後，他又趕緊在電話撥通前掛斷。Tim Drake也不知道自己為何如此行，他想為自己的行為找到理由，卻苦惱著無法找到最合適的解釋方式。

　　他傻傻地糾結了這麼多天，最後淪落到用坐在操場看台上望著田徑隊晨練發呆來麻痺自己。快兩週了，Dick沒有主動跟他或Damian聯絡，那麼，Jason呢？Dick是否有跟Jason說過什麼？畢竟他們的關係……

　　

　　「嘿，鳥寶寶。」

　　

　　說曹操，曹操到。Tim慵懶地眨了眨眼，緩緩地偏過頭，仰首，看著站在自己身邊以居高臨下姿態瞇著眼睛瞅著自己的田徑隊好手，優等生居然忍不住地打了個呵欠——他不是故意的，只是突然沒由來的腦部缺氧罷了。

　　

　　「想睡覺就滾回班上去睡。」Jason露出嫌惡的表情，卻做出與語氣相反地動作，他彎下身，在Tim左側坐下。

　　

　　寧靜的氣氛，雖然有那麼一丁點地尷尬，Tim卻覺得這是多日來他難得覺得比較放鬆的時刻。很奇妙，他分明一點都不喜歡Jason Todd，卻漸漸地習慣他的口是心非，或許，他早就接納了Jason，只是嘴巴上不大願意承認。

　　彼此保持著沉默，沒有誰開口劃破寧靜，他們望著還在晨練的幾名田徑隊新進隊員們，就只是傻傻地發愣著。

　　

　　「我很想念Dick。」Tim聽見了自己的聲音，幽幽地、卻挾帶著濃厚的思念。

　　

　　Jason似乎回應了什麼，但大概是一聲語意不明的咕噥。Tim垂下羽睫，嘴角泛起淺笑，像是一種釋然——坦誠自己的情緒，原來是一件如此舒暢的事，難怪Dick常常喜歡抓著他和Damian來場什麼兄弟之間的談心時光。Tim站起身，下意識地拍拍衣服，準備轉身離開此處回到教室去迎接他的第一堂課。

　　

　　「鳥寶寶，放學後過來這裡一趟。」Jason命令道。

　　Tim轉頭，眉心皺了起來，「為什麼？」他不喜歡Jason這種命令語氣，可是他又非常好奇Jason的腦袋瓜究竟在打什麼如意算盤。

　　「過來一趟就是了。」田徑隊明日之星不耐煩地重複說著，而Tim只是聳聳肩，沒回應，轉身離開。

　　

　　※※※

　　那顆球不偏不倚地砸中Conner的左臉，並傳來相對應的碰撞聲響，讓場上的隊友們驚呼出來。

　　

　　「Conner！你沒事吧？」

　　

　　Conner Kent被籃球砸中後，腳步不穩地晃了幾步，然後不敵地心引力而跌坐下去。他甩甩頭，把暈眩暫時甩開後，抬眼，發現自己被隊友們包圍，而大夥都露出擔憂的神情，用傳球砸到他的隊友還一直連聲道歉。

　　

　　「喔……我沒事，放心。」少年搓了搓臉頰，笑著，雖然他還有一點暈，但真的無大礙。

　　

　　自己在練習時不專心所以發生失誤是自己的錯，不是隊友的問題。他握住隊友伸出的手，再度站了起來，彼此笑說些無關痛癢的話，然後再度回到場內進行被中斷的練習。Conner走了幾步，還是忍不住地回頭望向操場的方向——看台的位置。

　　Jason Todd與Tim Drake在那裡，兩人並肩坐了一會兒，隨後Tim起身離開，但Jason似乎又朝他說了些什麼，Tim杵了幾秒後才轉身離開看台。

　　看著Tim離開的背影，Conner有一肚子的問題……為什麼Tim會在那裡？他跟Todd說了什麼？他跟Todd到底是什麼關係？

　　Conner承認自己非常在意，但他卻得不到答案，有點氣餒，有點無奈。

　　


	3. 所謂秘密

　　

　 **那個耳環，看了就令人厭煩。**

　　Tim瞇起眼，盯著正背對自己、站在黑板前，一邊苦思一邊試著將所知的數學公式一股腦兒全部寫上黑板的傢伙的後腦杓。

　　他著實想不透，並不是批評Kent的眼光，而是那枚金色耳環是真的不怎麼適合他啊！話說回來，Tim想起前幾天聽到同學們與Kent的閒聊，大夥嘰嘰喳喳地問著Kent什麼出版社的事……皺眉，Tim讓記憶倒帶。

　　喔，想起來了，好像是Kent的父親是名作家，在大都會的星球日報上班，據說是小有名氣的記者，最近好像正在寫之前他去過戰地報導、還有什麼無國界醫師採訪的文章？這真的有點奇妙，Tim轉了轉眼珠，推算著Kent與他父親的年紀差距，還有當他父親在戰地時，這小子應該挺大的吧？那麼Mr. Kent到底是幾歲時『製造』了Conner Kent的呢？

　　瞇眼，名偵探Tim Drake嗅出一絲不對勁的氣味，看來眼前正是一道可能會引起他興趣的謎題。但Tim甩了甩頭，讓自己集中精神，不應該讓思緒飄的如此遙遠，再說了，他現在沒有心思去打探別人的家庭生活，自己家裡都搞不定了，更沒立場以及心力去探索他人的私密。

　　大概是因為自己的思緒鑽的太深，以至於Tim回過神來時恰巧與轉過頭來、正要走回自己座位的Conner Kent對上了視線。後者的眼神中透露著些許吃驚還有……靦腆？如果那能被稱為害羞的表情的話。只不過Tim一時之間也沒有理解Kent的面部表情代表著怎樣的情緒及思想意念。

　　下課鐘聲響起，Tim立刻收拾桌上物品，並且快速溜出教室朝下一堂課的生物實驗室出發。即便已經開學一段日子了，Tim依舊是班上的獨行俠，他看似容易親近，卻在內心築起一道巨大的牆，巧妙地阻擋了所有想接近的人們。大多數人都已經摸摸鼻子，乖乖地保持恰當距離，只有名為Conner Kent的攀岩者，還持續不斷地朝那高聳入天的壁壘發出挑戰。

　　Tim不在意，真的，完全的不在意。

　　

　　※※※

　　「嘿，我勸你不要再去招惹Drake了。」

　　

　　好友兼損友Bart邊咬著巧克力棒邊扯了Kent的衣角表達阻止之意。

　　

　　「我又不是要去……」高個子男孩說著，但聲音越趨減弱，可他管不住自己的眼睛，還是下意識地往學生餐廳的某個角落瞟過去。

　　嘆氣，「不是要潑你冷水，是Drake本身就不個容易親近的個體，他或許總是笑的很甜蜜，但其實這種人才難應付呢。」咀嚼著食物，Bart把紙屑捲了起來，「不過他到高中部之後確實似乎比以前更難搞了。」聳肩。

　　「什麼意思？」Conner忍不住追問。

　　「就……好像家裡的事吧？我只是聽說啦。」一向愛吵鬧的Bart突然壓低聲量，像是要跟好友訴說某種國家寶藏秘密的姿態，「簡單說就是Drake家裡有些不愉快的樣子，你知道Drake是被Wayne收養的，所以他還有個哥哥，剛畢業的Dick Grayson以及跳級到國中部的Damian Wayne，反正……哎呀，該怎麼說呢，就是上流社會家族都很多秘密，而且一堆未經證實的八卦、謠言啦。唯一能肯定的就是Wayne家有些狀況，所以才導致Tim Drake心情不大好。」

　　

　　Conner微瞇起眼，眉心深鎖，彷彿方才朋友在講著希臘語似的。

　　

　　「我沒騙你啦！」Bart跳下桌子，捍衛起自己的清白，「不要忘了我是校刊編輯人員之一，我的消息來源是非常可靠的。」

　　「是啊，非常模糊、籠統、又霧裡看花的可靠消息。」籃球新星消遣著對方，嘴角微揚。

　　

　　後來Bart到底又說了什麼長篇大論來說服Conner相信自己，後者沒去留意，他腦中正迅速地推演著、上映著、揣摩著Wayne家發生了什麼樣的事，所以才讓Tim Drake如此悶悶不樂？

　　雖然實際上Conner還是什麼都不知道，但至少比之前完全摸不著頭緒來的強。一想此，樂天的Conner倒是心情愉悅了起來，彷彿心境的烏雲都被撥開似的，令人神清氣爽。

　　

　　※※※

　 **好，今天無論如何都要成功！**

　　Conner在心裡給自己打氣，並決定在放學後主動去約Tim吃個東西、打球或者問問週末打算怎麼度過？就在眾所期待的下課鐘聲響起之際，他瞥見坐在最前排、離教室大門最遠的Tim Drake居然已經走到教室門口，成了首位離開教室的人。

　　這真是太神奇了，也不過真的只是眨眼的瞬間，Tim到底是如何做到彷彿瞬間移動的速度呢？有如此的移動速度怎麼沒進入田徑隊裡？

　　喔，想到田徑隊，Conner心裡立刻浮上難言喻地不悅。他沒時間讓自己浸泡在悶悶不樂的情緒裡，總之，他得趕緊追上Tim的腳步。Conner閃過正朝自己飛撲而來的Bart，也無視Cassie的呼喚，他把朋友們都暫且甩在身後，只專注於自己眼前的那抹即將沒入人群中的背影。

　　待Conner撥開人群並且跟上Tim腳步後——說真的，Tim的動作跟小鳥一般輕盈，又像貓咪一般優雅，明明兩人都是逆著人海前進，Conner一直要推開、擠開擁擠的人們，但Tim卻自如又輕鬆地鑽過縫隙。

　　他跟著Tim離開建築物的庇蔭，有點意外又不大意外地望著Tim走向寬闊的操場。但是Conner並不記得操場放學後有什麼學生活動，再說了，Tim根本不像是會去參與『一般高中生』活動的人。不，話不能說的如此果斷，畢竟Conner對Tim的瞭解並不多，而且Tim從來不主動提供任何關於自己的相關資訊。說好聽一點叫做對隱私權的重視，說難聽一點則是不願與高智慧靈長動物互動——因為Conner曾經看過Tim餵野貓，甚至居然還見過有小鳥主動停在Tim的肩上，所以，根據推測，Tim應該只是不怎麼喜歡人類，特別是年紀相仿的人類。

　　Conner將思緒拉回，他現在瞥見Tim跳上了操場看台，並且四處張望，像是在找什麼東西似的。該不會是早上Tim坐在看台上，然後掉了東西吧？Conner也準備跳上看台，心想著自己能幫Tim一起找遺失的物品。

　　

　　「很準時嘛，鳥寶寶。」

　　

　　Conner下意識地躲到階梯旁，稍微探出頭觀察前方敵營的狀態。瞇起眼，他覺得自己確實是有理由討厭田徑隊的Jason Todd。不僅僅因為Jason Todd上次打斷了他與Tim的午餐時光，再加上Tim似乎跟Jason Todd有比同班同學更親密的關係，最後就是這個：Conner見到那名田徑隊的明星伸手拍了拍Tim的肩膀，而後者瞪了他一眼，但眼刀攻擊無效，Jason Todd用手推著比自己矮小的優等生往看台的另一邊階梯前進。

　　他遂著兩人離去的方向，雖然在旁人看來自己的舉動好像有點弔詭，但Conner沒時間去關心其他人的眼光、看法。直到他跟著前面兩人的步伐追下了階梯後，Conner望見他們已經走到操場邊緣，並且Jason Todd朝Tim丟了一頂安全帽，後者扁了扁嘴，還是乖順地將其戴上，接著坐上了Jason Todd的後座，機車揚長而去。

　　Conner Kent愣在原處，一時之間無法言語。

　　

　　※※※

　　這跟自己原先的預期不同，Tim有一種自己上了賊船的感覺，但他現在又不能立刻棄船而逃，尤其現在Jason已經領他出了高譚，他不確定目的地在哪，而Jason就是Jason，只是壞笑著什麼都不願說。

　　隨著路程越發遙遠，Tim越無法將心中的憂慮壓抑下來。他感到胸腔中有一股焦躁感在沸騰，而他決定，無論最後Jason將他帶至哪裡，他一下車就要把安全帽往那張得意又冒失的臉上扔過去，然後拔腿就跑。一路上Tim都在記憶沿路風景及路名、店家等等，他不是Hänsel和Gretel，他手上沒有麵包屑讓他可以回到高譚，即便有，那些小屑也只會果了野鳥的肚腹。

　　好吧，兵來將擋水來土掩，總是會想到辦法的。Tim安慰著自己，並且注意到Jason的車速開始漸緩，並轉了個大彎後，他終於騎進市區，並且停在一間連鎖店面的前門。Tim下車後忘了把安全帽往Jason臉上砸去，因為他好奇地張望著四周的景色，並在Jason示意他走進店裡時，他踟躕了幾秒鐘。

　　Tim不是有歧視或偏見，而是他從來沒踏進過這種用粉色、黑色相間還有大量馬卡龍色彩裝飾的商店，而他幾乎無須多想，就能猜出這商店的主要客戶群絕對不是像他的這樣的性別及年齡的人。

　　想要轉身離開，卻被站在身後的Jason擋住逃跑方向，Jason推了推心不甘情不願的鳥寶寶，後者只好硬著頭皮把門推開。迎面而來的香水味、糖果餅乾的香味以及女孩子們的興奮笑語，彷彿海嘯一般直接撲向了Tim，弄得他感到一陣暈眩。

　　

　　「Tim？」

　　

　　熟悉的聲音像是把他從溺水狀態給打撈上來，Tim茫茫然地眨了眨眼，漂亮的晶藍色眼眸終於對了焦，並且大腦也讀取、分辨了眼前的影像。

　　Tim Drake愣了兩秒，才找回自己的聲音……

　　

　　「Dick？」

　　


	4. Who is Conner Kent

　　布魯德海文。

　　好吧，Dick很早就宣佈過他要去布魯德海文，只是當時家裡根本沒人把他的話當話。而現在，Tim大概能理解為什麼是布魯德海文了——Dick確實離開家獨立生活了，但此處離高譚近，意味著他隨時能回家幫忙，各種層面上的幫忙。但令Tim比較難接受的是，為什麼是Jason知道Dick在這裡，而不是他或者Damian？至於Bruce，有什麼事能瞞過他嗎？

　　如果說自己在跟Jason爭風吃醋似乎有點誇張，至少Tim不是如此認為。優等生只是覺得，於情於理，Dick都應該先告知家人自己的近況，而非先讓『外人』知道。雖說Tim自己也能找出Dick的所在處，但是自行挖掘與被告知的感覺和意義是不同的。

　　所以Jason在Dick的心中的地位，是跟弟弟們不一樣的吧？

　　Tim看著眼前兩名高大男孩正忘我地陶醉於一對一籃球遊戲之中，眨了眨眼，他在心中嘆了口氣。

　　幾個小時前，Tim還坐在教室裡頭望著窗外發呆，思索著自家大哥現在在哪裡生活？是否如願以償地走上警探的道路？而二十分鐘前，他在一間充滿著粉色浪漫色彩的糖果屋裡遇見了正在打工刷條碼的Dick。嗯，是不怎麼意外見到Dick出現在那間店，只是，這跟走上警探職位的那條路，好像差了……些許距離？Tim保守地想著。

　　但無論如何，至少目前Dick看起來十分愉悅。等待他下班的時間，辣熱狗頭號粉絲Jason Todd義不容辭地、軟硬兼施地，將只吃生菜沙拉就能把自己體重兩倍重的壞傢伙撂倒的Tim Drake帶去品嚐布魯德海文最棒的辣熱狗。不過，說實話，Tim根本吃不出來有什麼差別。

　　Jason曾好奇地問過Tim，為什麼他個頭如此嬌小卻能把對他心懷惡意、高大魁梧的人摔到四腳朝天？Tim只是淡淡地瞥了田徑隊好手一眼，一切盡在不語中——You know nothing Jason Todd。Tim的身手一部分是歸功於他的養父Bruce的訓練，另一部份則是出自Dick的調教還有從小跟Damian打架的成果。

　　雖然Jason可能在Dick心中的地位比自己和Damian在多一咪咪，但Jason要打進Wayne家族仍然是一件艱鉅的任務、走在一條充滿荊棘的獸道之上。一想至此，天才少年不由得露出勝利的微笑。

　　那顆因灰塵已經無法完美呈現橘子色的球在Tim思緒亂飛時朝他的臉砸了過來，還好Tim Drake不僅僅是頭腦派，他的運動神經也挺發達的，雖然不及Dick和Damian，但也比一般人強多了。Tim輕易地閃過突擊，並在下一秒瞅見Jason Todd邪惡的嘴臉。

　　Dick依舊掛著那張人畜無害的笑臉跑了過來，一邊撿起球一邊伸出手揉揉Tim那柔軟的黑色髮絲。有接觸潔癖的優等生唯一不會排斥的就是自家大哥的肢體接觸，而當他瞧見Jason因兩人兄弟情誼的美好畫面而微愣了一秒時，Tim立刻故意勾住Dick，把大哥拉下來在後者耳邊講著悄悄話，惹得Dick大笑，而Jason露出困惑又帶點些許不悅的表情——他邪惡卻優雅地淺笑著，Tim Drake得分。

　　

　　※※※

　　「所以……」Dick將攪拌用湯匙拿開，「你和Damian最近都有當乖小孩嗎？」

　　「你為什麼不跟我們聯絡？」他坐在兄長身邊，但不理會對方的開場白，直搗黃龍，那才是他來這裡的目的。

　　

　　Dick在生Bruce的氣，那是他們的事，但這並不妨礙到Dick與弟弟們聯絡。Tim一向把所有事情都分析透徹，並且也能輕易地——至少很多人以為他能相當輕鬆做到此，但事實並非如此——將情感分割乾淨、各種情緒皆能井水不犯河水的優秀、不可多得的優異份子。

　　但唯獨在家人這件事上，或許，這就是所有Wayne們的阿基里斯之踵、如鯁在喉的癥結。

　　Tim望著Dick，後者卻沒有回應前者的目光。

　　

　　「鳥寶寶交了新朋友了。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「閉嘴，Jason。」

　　

　　水可載舟亦可覆舟，坐在兩人對面的Jason確實是帶領Tim找到Dick的關鍵人物，但同時這枚不定時炸彈正在報復Tim跟他搶Dick關愛的仇。

　　這招真的太陰險了，可恨的田徑隊臭傢伙！

　　

　　「聽我說，Dick……」

　　「是誰？你的新朋友是誰？是男的還是女的？他長得怎樣？個性如何？我見過他嗎？還是你要帶他來跟我見面？我們快約時間！」

　　「Roy這幾天都不借我抄作業。」

　　「Jason！」、「Jason！」

　　

　　兩名Wayne家的人同時回頭，用他們那漂亮的不可思議的藍眼睛瞪著挑起此話題的關鍵人物。兩位黑髮藍眼的男孩們同時望向你肯定是非常美麗的畫面，但此時此刻這兩人可不是出於善意而是以肅穆地、異口同聲地神情要求對方別插嘴。

　　好一個兄弟情深。

　　Jason無奈地做了一個投降的姿勢，悶悶地繼續啃著被糖霜沾滿手的甜甜圈。

　　

　　「聽著，Dick，那不是什麼朋友，他只是我同班同學，Kent他……」

　　「『他』？所以是男的？」

　　

　　Dick做了一個誇張的揉揉太陽穴的動作且面露失望，一般人或許會認為Dick Grayson的舉動過於戲劇化了，但Tim不是別人，他很清楚Dick的情緒就是如此的強烈。

　　

　　「他們還躲在學校小角落裡幽會。」被冷落在一旁的田徑隊選手立刻補刀及加油添醋。

　　「什麼？」自家兄長眨了眨眼，「不，這太危險了，Tim你不能隨便跟來路不明的人太過親密。」

　　「Kent不是什麼來路不明的人，他是我同學。」Tim首次感覺到什麼叫做無奈到氣若游絲。

　　

　　這到底是上演哪一齣保護慾過度旺盛結果蒙蔽了理智判斷的戲碼？

　　Dick嚴肅又認真地雙手交叉於胸前，擺出Bruce般的姿態，專注且不許他人矇混過去的架式。Tim在心中暗暗地捅了Jason好幾刀，並安慰自己反正又沒有什麼不能說的秘密，Dick想知道什麼，就大方地告訴他——前提是自家大哥不會胡思亂想且誤會了什麼不重要的細節。

　　

　　「Conner Kent，他的名字。」優等生緩緩道，「我們只是同班同學，稱不上朋友。Jason說的幽會完全是個誤解，那只不過是我開學第一天不想去學生餐廳，所以我找了個地方吃Alfred準備的沙拉，Kent不知道怎麼找到我的，總之他就找到了。」聳肩。

　　「他就只是過來跟我聊兩句，就這樣而已。」語畢，Tim瞪了眼在一旁偷笑的可恨田徑隊傢伙，但兄長臉上的線條並沒有因此柔軟下來。他嘆氣，看來還是得多說一點，Tim繼續補充：「他是住在大都會的，但我不曉得為什麼他會跑來高譚唸書——我也不是那麼有興趣想知道。Kent他算是個性很活潑開朗的那種人……」

　　「他是籃球校隊的新星喔！」Jason．落井下石第一名．Todd補充著，並挑起Dick緊張的眼神。

　　

　　不斷地被Jason打斷，且硬是添加了雖然是事實但很容易引發Dick過多聯想的話語。這令Tim極力壓下自己想轉身飛撲過去掐著Jason脖子的衝動。無妨，反正Tim Drake總能想出更多折磨Jason Todd生不如死的招數來，他把這筆帳先記在心上了。

　　

　　「Kent應該是籃球校隊沒錯，有鑑於他早上都會去練習……」

　　「你還去看他打球？」

　　「不，Dick，不是你想的那樣。」

　　「他是來看我跑步。」

　　

　　兩雙湛藍色瞳眸同時又瞪了過去，眼神中充滿殺氣及冷酷的氣息。

　　

　　「這是事實，鳥寶寶你跟你大哥說啊！」Jason大概沒想過，苗頭怎麼會轉到自己身上來，大概他也忘了所謂的玩火自焚的道理吧。

　　「等一下，Tim你剛剛說他叫做Conner Kent，住在大都會。」Dick偏著頭，彷彿陷入自己的沉思，接著他問：「應該沒這麼剛好吧，難道他跟星球日報的Clark Kent有什麼親戚關係？」大男孩笑著，這是幾分鐘以來他掛上最令人鬆了口氣的表情。

　　

　　「Clark Kent？」Tim小聲地反覆誦念此名諱，他總覺得似乎在哪聽過，「喔！那是Kent的爸爸。」

　　

　　百般無聊地在玩弄胡椒粉的Jason突然被一股力道撞擊，手中的胡椒罐翻倒，罐子的內容物因翻覆而撒了出來、順著空氣鑽進Jason的鼻腔裡，引來他反射性地打著痛苦的噴嚏。

　　

　　「所以，你同學是Clark Kent的兒子？」

　　

　　Jason邊咳邊打噴嚏又瞅見Dick激動地抓著自家弟弟的雙臂，表情像是挖到了猛獁象化石般的興奮不已。

　　

　　「我想如果我沒聽錯的話。」他小心翼翼地回答著，並快速倒帶記憶確認自己沒有記錯。

　　

　　Tim眉心皺了起來，面對Dick如雲霄飛車般的情緒起伏，他再優秀、冷靜出名的大腦也有點運轉不過來，特別是此時此刻的背景伴奏音樂還是Jason Todd的噴嚏聲。

　　Dick從驚訝的神情轉為快樂，他的笑容漸漸擴大，而Tim心中有股不祥的預感同時也緩緩地泛了開來。

　　


	5. 來自Dick Grayson的任務

　　根據Tim的觀察——這真的只是偵探屬性、從小養成的習慣，並不是刻意去窺伺別人的生活規律——Conner Kent不大喜歡上課，喔，當然，誰喜歡呢，要不是Bruce的堅持，Tim也不想到學校來上課，Damian在此件事上難得地與自己達成了共識。

　　除了不喜歡上課之外，Tim也發現到，即便上學對Kent而言不是件樂事，但他走進教室後還是會盡量保持愉悅的心態與同學們共處、玩樂。尤其他們那一票人都會在Cass和Kent去晨練之前，泡在一起互相閒聊一下大夥昨晚做了哪些事——Bruce和Alfred肯定希望自己與Damian都能加入這樣的討論，融入一般人的世界，不要只躲在自己的小小國度裡，即便那裡很安全又令人感到舒適。

　　不過Tim與Damian不是Dick，兄長似乎能輕易地每個人打成一片，但他們不然，好吧，這又是另一個故事了。

　　總之，Tim今天難得沒溜出去看捅了自己一刀的Jason Todd的晨練，那傢伙最好摔斷腿然後休養一個月錯過下個月的田徑比賽！Tim在心中詛咒著混蛋Jason，但另一方面他又不希望兄長心中、口中的小翅膀有個三長兩短，否則他可能又要背負著什麼端送補品的莫名任務了。

　　Tim一早就待在教室裡假裝在看書，實則正思索著自己應該如何完成兄長交託的工作。單手撐著腮幫子，Tim莫可奈何地嘆了氣。下一秒，他聽見Bart的聲量稍微提高，還挾帶著揶揄、歡鬧的意味。

　　他轉了轉晶藍色的眼珠，瞥向教室門口。很好，果然如他所預料的，Conner Kent確實在此時刻進了教室。Tim的座位在遙遠的角落，這是個絕妙的戰略位置：一來，他不容易被班上吵鬧的聲響所影響；二來，他的位置相當便於查看班上同學的生態。Kent進教室後並沒有察覺到Tim的視線，這不怪他，因為平常在這時間，Tim絕對不會在班上，即便在，他的存在感也沒那麼強烈，通常同學們會注意到他都是在課業和體育相關的事物上才會留心到班上有名天才少年，其他時候眾人很直接地會忽略這嬌小的身影。

　　Tim望著Kent被朋友們包圍，Bart聒噪地在Kent身邊繞來繞去，而Cass則一邊推開Bart一邊問Kent一些無關痛癢的瑣事。

　　這就是所謂的與朋友共處嗎？Tim看不出來這對自己有什麼好處。

　　而讓Tim多留意到的是，平時總會掛著燦爛笑容的Conner Kent現在看起來卻挺悶悶不樂的。他沒有興趣、不關心、也不想去揣測Kent發生了什麼事，真要說起來，Tim現在比較關心的是要如何把Kent的朋友群像洋蔥般剝開，然後將Kent帶出來？Tim思忖了幾秒，好像沒有特別好的說詞，也沒有更好的策略。

　　好吧，看來也只好這樣做了。

　　Tim站起身來，隨手將書闔上，他邁出艱難的腳步走到位於教室中心的區塊、同學們目光最常聚焦的人們身邊。Cass是最先注意到Tim的靠近，接著是Bart突然咬到了舌頭，其他人因此稍微收斂了自己的聲音，最後才是Kent注意到Tim站在他們面前——不得不說，Conner Kent的表情現在真的挺逗趣的。

　　一票同學似乎都屏住呼吸，安靜地等待接下來會發生怎樣的事件？本來還不緊張的Tim一見到眾人的舉動，反倒讓他開始忐忑不安。

　　

　　「Kent，能否借一步說話？」Tim壓抑著略微顫抖的嗓音，盡可能讓自己聽起來輕鬆自如。

　　

　　Kent微張了嘴，其餘的人也做出同樣的表情。Tim真想拿出他的手機將這一幕拍下，很適合放在校刊頭版上。

　　

　　「……喔，好，沒問題。」

　　

　　陽光小子是最快從大夥中清醒過來的一位，他趕緊回應Tim的請求，並粗魯地將卡住他踏出步伐的空隙的Bart撥開，幾乎是邊跑邊跳地來到Tim身旁，在其他人看來，就像隻大型犬接到飛盤，喜孜孜地奔跑回主人身邊等待後者摸摸自己的頭、給予不吝嗇的稱讚。

　　但Tim並沒有再做出下一個動作，反之，他越過Kent的肩膀多瞥了其他人一眼，眼神中有難以讓人參透的訊息。Kent下意識地循著Tim的視線回頭，並瞪了其他人一眼，然後伸手拉住Tim手腕，逕自將他往教室門口帶去。

　　

　　※※※

　　「好啦，怎麼了，發生什麼事嗎？」倚著牆壁的籃球新星一掃幾分鐘前的心神不寧，現在彷彿浴火重生，重新找到人生目標的似的興奮。

　　「呃，我要麻煩你一件事。」相較之下，Tim的動作與言詞就顯得略微扭捏、侷促不安了。

　　「不麻煩。」Kent笑著，「別這麼客氣。」

　　「你都還沒聽我說是什麼事就如此有信心？」瞇起眼，Tim露出謹慎又挾著些許嘲諷的意思。

　　

 **反正只要你開口我就能做到。** Kent裝酷地聳聳肩，沒把心中的想法全盤托出。

　　

　　「好吧，先別在意能否幫上忙，就當我只是問問而已。」Tim還在打預防針，殊不知Conner早已願意赴湯蹈火了，「我大哥，呃……該怎麼說呢，啊，不對啦，是說Kent你父親在星球日報上班對吧？」

　　

　　先是歪了頭，像隻思考主人言詞的大狗，接著Conner不疑有他地點了點頭。

　　

　　「所以你父親是Clark Kent，對吧？」

　　「是啊，怎麼了？」他頭上的大問號還是沒有消失。

　　

　　Tim踟躕的樣子在Conner看來有點可愛，像是想吃冰淇淋，但又不敢向父母開口詢問的小孩似的。

　　

　　「我若是沒記錯，我記得Mr. Kent有寫過幾本書，收集他之前報導過的戰地新聞，也有探討種族歧視的書籍對嗎？」

　　「對啊，他最近也要再出新書了，是他之前採訪無國界醫生志願者的稿件……喔，等等，你該不會是我爸的書迷吧？」瞇起眼，Kent的良好視力讓他逮到Tim一瞬間掠過雙頰的淺淺粉色。

　　「其實是我大哥啦，他很喜歡Mr. Kent的書，也都有收集Mr. Kent的採訪。」Tim趕緊撇清關係，但他突然意識到自己說出來的言詞似乎把Dick說成了某種瘋狂粉絲——雖然也相去不遠。

　　「所以？」拿到了主場優勢的Conner壞心地笑了笑。

　　「……我大哥希望能有機會可以請Mr. Kent幫他簽名。」

　　

　　大概是很少放下身段去請求別人，Tim躡儒的聲音、不自在的舉動都再再顯示出他的尷尬與困窘。

　　

　　「如果不方便也沒……」

　　「好啊。」陽光小子爽快地答應優等生的請求，並毫不吝嗇地露出爽朗的笑容。

　　

　　Tim愣了一秒，然後眨了眨那雙漂亮的過份的藍眼睛，並勾起一抹感激及鬆了口氣的微笑。

　　

　　「那麼，你是要拿書給我，我幫你拿給我爸簽名？還是……啊，其實我可以把我爸約出來跟你大哥見面啊，反正他這陣子大都會、高譚兩地跑。」

　　

　　Conner的大腦從沒如此迅速地運轉過。他正在規劃怎麼讓自家老爹與愛慕的同學的大哥碰上面。如果能碰面最好，因為如此一來Tim絕對得帶著自家大哥，自己也會帶著老爸跟他們兄弟碰面。

　　一場不在校園裡的邀約，光想像就令人蠢蠢欲動。

　　

　　「別這麼麻煩了，我會去跟我大哥拿書，再麻煩你幫我拿給你父親簽名就行了。」Tim認真的眼神透露出他的誠意，「你肯幫我拿書簽名我就很感激了，真的不用那麼麻煩你父親。」

　　

　　雖然不算熟識，但Conner知道Tim的性子，一旦決定的事，就不會反悔。他的雙肩因失落而垂下，對於無法來場校外約會感到有點氣餒，但只要是能幫Tim的忙，他都願意把自己的心情放在其他順位。

　　

　　「好吧。」Conner點頭，努力擠出假裝沒有失望的微笑。

　　「謝謝你，Conner。」Tim笑起來時，眼睛彎彎地，像個半月，而讓Conner整個人重新活過來的是，他第一次聽見Tim喊自己的名字，而不是姓氏。

　　

　　Tim瞄了眼手錶，說了什麼時間不早了，Conner得趕緊去參加晨練，並看起來打算直接轉身離開。Conner再度伸手拉住了他，後者似乎不大習慣跟別人有過多的肢體接觸，但他並沒有無情地將Conner的手甩開，只是默然地等待著Conner的下一步。

　　

　　「我、我想問你一個問題。」Conner放開了手，盡量裝出一副無所謂、突然想到什麼事要隨口問一下的模樣。

　　

　　優等生沒有出聲，他的羽睫拍了拍，像是繼續等待Conner的言語。

　　

　　「你和那個田徑隊的，呃，就是Jason Todd是怎樣的關係？」且慢，這句話有點太衝也太明顯的顯露出自己的情緒了，「我的意思是，你們好像感情很不錯？」喔，Conner Kent你這大笨蛋，這樣補充也沒有比較好，只是越描越黑。

　　

　　Tim又眨了眨眼，但下一秒他似乎聽懂Conner的提問了，他發出一聲明瞭的驚嘆後，毫無掩飾地露出他迷人的笑容。

　　

　　「Jason跟我大哥在交往。」聳肩，「我在高中部裡沒什麼熟人，所以比較常去找他。」Tim一臉理所當然的模樣，這反倒讓Conner覺得有點吃味。

　　「我可以當你朋友啊。」Conner小小聲地反駁著，帶著一點醋意。

　　

　　Tim先是一愣，但隨即又輕笑了起來，這大概是Conner在最短時間內多次看到Tim的笑容了。

　　

　　「謝謝你，Conner。」

　　

　　同樣的一句話，但似乎溫度有那麼點不同了。Conner不記得他們又講了什麼，大概是些沒什麼營養的閒聊。不久，Tim轉身離開，望著他離去的背影，Conner Kent首次如此感謝自己的老爸是Clark Kent，並且打從心底地感覺到幸運女神終於降臨。

　　


	6. 「不是你們想的那樣。」

　　

　　『什麼？』

　　

　　Tim把手機拿開，已經距離耳朵幾公分了，他卻能清晰地聽見電話彼端的人的驚嘆及不滿。Tim甚至覺得如果有日本機器貓的未來世界的產品的話，電話那端的大哥大概會一秒內就從電話裡鑽出來，抓著Tim的肩膀搖晃他。

　　

　　「聽我說，Dick。」Tim揉了揉太陽穴，覺得自己現在的角色彷彿是在哄吵鬧要吃糖的孩子似的，「Mr. Kent工作很忙碌，讓他跑一趟高譚實在說不過去，另外，你人在布魯德海文，衝去大都會也不大方便吧？」而且最重要的是，不管是誰跑來還是跑去，Tim都得跟著去，這才是Tim覺得麻煩之處。

　　『我很願意過去一趟啊！Tim你根本不懂我有多想要親自見到Mr. Kent，想跟他聊上幾句啊！』

　　

　　優等生嘆了氣，他似乎大概懂了一點追星族粉絲們的心情了。但問題是，Tim根本不想『追星』，也不想要花太多心思在這些事上。再者，他已經拒絕Conner的提議了，如果現在再厚著臉皮去拜託Conner，這讓他覺得挺尷尬的——各種意義上。

　　

　　「Dick，你想要別人瞭解你的心情，你也應該要去瞭解別人的心情啊。」Tim無奈地說著，仰天沈重地嘆氣。

　　

　　電話那端沉默了幾秒，Tim一時之間覺得語塞，彷彿自己似乎說了什麼刺傷大哥的言詞。依照他對兄長的瞭解程度，此時Dick大概在咀嚼Tim的弦外之音，甚至可能認為是自己忽略了弟弟們——事實確實如此，但Tim並沒有因此而怨恨或對Dick心懷不滿，真要說起來，Tim倒是覺得Dick應該要多想想Alfred和Bruce的心情。

　　兄長離開大宅之後已經好一陣子都不跟家裡聯絡，雖說Tim認為Wayne當家一定知道Dick的下落，但Wayne老爺的彆扭、不坦率的個性，不但不願意告訴家裡其他人關於Dick的住所，也不會表露出自己對兒子的思念。

　　而受到最大打擊的應該是Damian吧。Tim默默地想著，雖然自己跟小弟真的非常合不來，但看著小弟強裝無所謂的模樣也多少會令人有點心疼那孩子。

　　

　　「我怎麼跟你拿書呢？」Tim發難，打破這令人窒息的沉默，反正該面對還是要面對，逃也逃不掉。

　　『我拿去給你吧。』

　　「也可以，那我們約哪裡見面？」Tim坐在操場看台上，悠閒地晃著他的雙腿，並遠眺著大哥的交往對象與隊友的打鬧，以及……再過去一點的籃球場上的同班同學正在進行隊上的分組練習比賽。

　　

　　他從沒花心思去注意Conner的練習，但一直聽見籃球場上傳來歡呼及令人分心的笑聲時，他確實好奇了起來。

　　

　　『在家裡見面吧。』

　　「……啊？」家裡？哪個家？

　　『我今天不用打工，而且我也很想念Alfred的鹹派。是說今天的點心應該是鹹派吧？』

　　

　　Tim愣了兩秒後，嘴角彎起弧度，心中暖暖的滋味漸漸泛開。

　　

　　※※※

　　緊迫盯人的防守策略一向是Conner最頭痛的事。他太習慣獨自從中場切入禁區，並上籃得分。但教練當然不會放過Conner的弱點，他讓Conner敵對隊友們採用二對一緊迫盯人的方式守死Conner，這逼得Conner不得不把球傳出去給同隊的隊友。

　　不能僅依靠自己的才華，而是要團體合作，這才是球類運動的精髓。

　　不過，Conner不大相信自家的後衛學長——後衛就是場上的教練，他需要有組織力、領導力和鼓舞士氣的能力。但同隊的後衛學長並不是個能看清大局的人，連接著幾次的傳球失誤和重新組織防守對方快攻的策略都不見效，這讓Conner很難信賴他。

　　要信賴一個人，真的不是件容易的事。

　　Conner的好勝心使得他並不想要吃下敗仗，即便這只不過是籃球隊的練習罷了。所以他決定單打獨鬥，採用慣用的花俏運球、漂亮的閃人技術躲過敵方的防守，接著上籃得分。這招確實奏效了，至少在Conner的猛烈攻擊之下，他們現在略微領先幾分，可是教練並不會讓Conner得意太久。在教練的指導棋下，敵對方採用二對一防守Conner的方式，並且逼迫Conner不能太黏球，只好把球權交出，而急躁的Conner因此產生失誤，讓對方截球成功。

　　Conner在心中暗罵了幾句，並在學長的指示下快速跑回自家半場防守，阻止對方的快攻。對方的後衛以速度見長，在Conner回防後還甩開其他人的防守，整個半場只剩下Conner與對方後衛的一對一。

 **來吧！** Conner擁有身高及彈跳的優勢，若是對方後衛想來個硬拼上籃，他也有自信能蓋對方火鍋。

　　在他們同時跳起的剎那，Conner瞥見對方後衛的微笑，下一秒他立刻發現自己被耍了——對方後衛做了個完美的背後傳球，將球傳給站在三分線的隊友。漂亮的拋物線從三分線躍起，刷過籃網的聲響是給敵方的奏樂，卻是狠狠地搧了Conner耳光的配樂。

　　團隊精神。什麼事情都講求團隊精神。

　　Conner站在籃下，喘了喘氣，瞧著敵方快樂地擊掌並歡樂地跑回自家半場，真令人感覺諷刺。準備離開所站之地的Conner，眼角餘光似乎瞥見了什麼，他下意識地轉頭往場邊一望，接著他睜大雙眼，不可思議地望著獨自站在場邊的Tim。

　　該死的，他居然讓Tim看到自己出糗的模樣。還好因為運動的關係，所以臉部泛紅是正常現象，否則Conner一定會否認，因為自己看見Tim站在場邊所以忍不住緊張了起來。Tim似乎也發現自己正望著他，前者將視線轉了過來，那雙湛藍雙眸眨了眨，並朝Conner漾起淺笑——這讓Conner更覺得無地自容了。

　　Conner絕望地往中場跑去，卻聽見裁判的哨音，示意暫停。他往回走，與隊友們集合，心情鬱悶地邊聽著學長們的吩咐邊灌了幾口水，他的心思根本不在此處，而Conner覺得腦子亂哄哄的，一時之間冷靜不下來。

　　短暫的寶貴暫停時間過去了，Conner根本沒聽進去學長們到底跟他說了些什麼。他萬般無奈地走回場內，心跳速度彷彿比跑全場時更快了些許。他假裝隨意掃了場邊的觀眾，並注意到Tim似乎朝自己揮了揮手——像是要Conner過去一下似的。

　　Conner趁大夥都還沒回到場內之前，趕緊小跑步靠了過去，雖然不清楚Tim到底想要做什麼，但只要是Tim要他做的事，Conner肯定會盲目地答應。

　　

　　「嘿。」Conner乾乾地笑了笑，不知道該用什麼開場白的好。

　　「你速度很快，帶球切入的角度也很刁鑽」Tim確實是個不廢話的人，他直白地稱讚著Conner，這讓後者有點欣喜也有點詫異，「簡單說，你是個很適合一枝獨秀的人，如果一對一的話，應該很少人能贏過你。」Tim笑著，讓Conner移不開視線。

　　「不過既然籃球是團體競賽，那麼你就得收斂點自己的鋒芒。他們會繼續採用二對一的防守方式，所以你接下來要得分不容易——除非你要拼上全力閃過兩個人，但那對你的腳會是很大的負擔。

　　「對方的後衛應該是你們籃球隊的第一後衛，那表示他很清楚要怎麼樣打擊你，以及可以如何在你壓制他之前就把球傳出去。讓後衛去煩惱後衛的事，你既然是前鋒，那就注意怎麼樣閃過人切入禁區。

　　「在你還沒進去禁區前，把球都傳給別人，讓別人切入。因為他們派了兩個人守你，表示剩下三個人守四個人，你們有優勢！讓你的隊友傳球給你，只要你一到籃下，就想辦法拿到球。」微笑，「然後得分。」

　　

　　Conner杵在原處，不思議地瞅著比自己矮小但渾身散發著精英氣息的優等生。直到隊友呼喚Conner才回過神來。

　　

　　「你懂籃球？」

　　聳肩，Tim神秘地笑了笑，道：「略懂。」

　　

　　籃球新星也笑了起來，轉身跑了兩步，像想起什麼似的，他又轉過身來，對上了同班同學的視線。

　　

　　「Tim，你可以等我到練習結束嗎？」脫口而出的不情之請，令他下一秒就想咬自己的舌頭。

　　「可以啊，我也有事要找你。」Tim的雙眼因笑容而微彎，成了令人移不開視線的完美弧度。

　　

　　※※※

　　Dick在大廳裡發出慘叫——他又被Damian給擊敗了！在他離開大宅之前，他與Damian玩XBOX的成績幾乎是平手，嗯……Dick大概稍稍略佔上風。但怎知道才多久的光陰，Damian已經把Dick以前留下來的紀錄全部刷新，並且狠狠地把Dick打到滿地找牙。

　　這不公平！Dick不甘心地吼著，因為他的住所根本沒有電動可以讓他『練習』，而Damian則是冷冷地回瞪了大哥一眼，然後用他的口頭禪回應之。

　　Tim坐在一旁吃著飯後點心，一邊看著大哥與小弟的拌嘴，Bruce因為一通電話而暫時離開大廳，站在旁邊的Alfred看似心情愉悅。這很好，大家都在這裡的感覺真好。Tim勾起微笑，但此刻口袋裡的手機突然一震，他掏出並滑開一看，發現是一則短信，還夾了一張圖片。

　　同時間，Dick的手機也響了起來，兄長放下遊戲機，也打開手機一看。Tim發現大哥的表情稍微愣了一下，接著轉過來朝自己露出邪惡的笑容。Tim趕緊再看清楚短信裡的信息，下一秒，他差點折斷手機……

　　

　　 _『鳥寶寶，恭喜你終於開竅啦！』_

　　

　　手機裡圖片是早上自己與Conner站在籃球場邊的模樣。

　　可恨的Jason Todd，偷拍別人還把照片傳給Dick。而且傳給Dick的短信肯定又加油添醋說了些什麼跟事實不同的陳述。否則，Dick怎麼會漾著那討厭的笑臉，然後跑過來跟自己擠沙發。

　　

　　「Tim，要不要跟我們談談你的新朋友啊？」Dick用手肘曖昧地推了推他。

　　「Drake有朋友？」Damian轉過頭來，一臉嫌惡地看著他們，「誰這麼沒眼光。」

　　「Young Master Damian.」Wayne家金字塔頂端的管家發出小小地責難聲。

　　「Dick，不是Jason說的那樣……」

　　「你又知道他說了什麼？」

　　

　　立刻胳膊往外彎啊，好樣的Dick Grayson！

　　Tim正想開口反駁什麼時，恰好Bruce走了出來，Dick抓緊機會立刻轉頭把這天大的好消息告訴Wayne的當家。

　　

　　「Bruce，Tim有新朋友囉！」說著，他朝Bruce Wayne亮出手機中的照片。

　　

　　偉大的Bruce Wayne並沒有露出任何表情，但他逕自走到專屬沙發上坐下，這一切已不言而喻。

　　

　　大宅的主人咳了兩聲，然後用他令眾人著迷的嗓音開口道：「Tim，最近在學校過得如何？」

　　

　　Dick忍不住笑出聲來，而Damian皺著眉心但難掩一臉好奇，連Alfred也露出玩味的表情。

　　

　　Tim抓著手機站了起來，「不是你們想的那樣啦！」可恨的Jason Todd，下次不整你，我的名字就倒過來寫！

　　

　　分明是為了大哥所以才不斷去麻煩別人，結果最後還被人當作笑料來茶餘飯後。聰明一世糊塗一時的Tim Drake深深地覺得自己真是誤上賊船，被賣掉了還幫人家數鈔票。

　　一張嘴要反駁四張伶牙俐齒的嘴實在太困難，無法為自己辯駁的Tim只好趁Dick沒繼續胡鬧下去之前，用了要趕緊複習功課的藉口溜上樓去，逃離被調侃的現場。

　　今天的Wayne家一如往常的熱鬧。

　　


	7. 偵探Damian Wayne

**哼，真是無聊。**

　　站在頂樓往下眺望，Damian一點都不關心Drake的死活，他只不過有點在意Drake好像跟那個叫做Todd的傢伙走得太近了，而Damian雖然表面上裝作不知情，不過心裡卻很清楚大哥與那個沒啥腦袋但四肢發達的傢伙似乎有點曖昧關係。

　　上週末自家大哥毫無預警地回了莊園一趟，雖然Pennyworth和父親沒有特別表現出愉悅的情緒，不過有眼睛的人都看得出來，Wayne莊園難得散發著一片安祥自在的氛圍——直到Grayson和Drake的手機響了之後。

　　先撇開Grayson那沒有警覺心的大腦不論，Drake難道不覺得自己跟Grayson在意的對象太親密了嗎？居然還跟對方收發短信？什麼新朋友的，肯定只是煙霧彈。

　　Damian蹲下，瞇起眼，認真地望著在操場上晨練的田徑隊以及坐在看台上玩著手機的沒有血緣關係的兄弟。

 **很可疑。** Damian回想起這兩天Drake總是手機不離身——雖然Drake確實有3C產品中毒症——有時還會露出讓Damian雞皮疙瘩的微笑盯著手機瞧。打斷Damian的回想畫面的是Todd突然走到場邊，接下朋友拋丟給他的手機，而下一秒，Todd嘴角也勾起了微微弧度。 **真的太可疑了。** Damian翻了個白眼，真心為大哥叫屈。

　　

　　※※※

　　Damian將一朵西蘭花放進嘴裡時，恰巧瞥見坐在他正對面的Drake低下視線，肯定不是在看盤子裡的沙拉。啊哈！這傢伙居然把手機帶上了餐桌，Pennyworth肯定不會原諒他的『違反家規』行為。

　　還不等Damian準備出聲調侃對方，Wayne的好管家已經朝Young Master Timothy遞出銀色盤子，而後者愣了一下，咬了咬下唇，羞愧與不滿交織，並且在Wayne當家的威嚴注視之下，乖順地將不該出現在吃飯場合的小機器放到盤子上。

　　

　　「我相信真正在乎你的人不會介意你吃完飯後才回覆短信，你說是吧，Master Timothy？」老紳士如是說著，並隱約勾起打趣的微笑。

　　

　　Wayne家的老爺沒有搭腔，只是靜靜地望了臉頰稍微泛上紅暈的養子一眼，就繼續低頭收拾他的盤中飧。

　　看起來家裡的兩名大人都沒有意識到事態的發展，還誤以為Drake真的交了好朋友。哼，Damian不吃虛偽、會演戲、懂得怎麼裝可憐的Drake那套。他瞅了眼轉身離開的Pennyworth的手上盤子一眼，心裡有點忐忑不安。不行，他不能讓事情如此發展下去，家裡總該有個人是清醒的！

　　

　　※※※

　　 _『我們約明天早上直接在大都會星球日報的大樓碰面，OK嗎？』_

　　

　　把這消息轉給Dick之後，對方立刻打電話過來開心地聒噪了一會兒。即便遠在另一座城市，Tim都能想像得到手舞足蹈的Dick的模樣。並且他聽見在Dick身後出聲咒罵踩到他的腳的Jason的聲音——他們都已經進展到這個程度了？

　　Tim歪著頭，思索著，並突然意識到，Dick似乎還沒跟Bruce提過這件事。真不曉得Bruce的接受程度是如何的？會強烈的反對嗎？還是擺出一副冷漠但隨時能將人折斷的氣勢然後將Jason嚇跑？

　　他們從來沒跟Bruce提過跟異性交往的事情，不，更正，Bruce一直都曉得Dick那花蝴蝶的個性，但Dick沒有跟同性交往過啊！雖說Dick Grayson是人見人愛花見花開、來者不拒、男女老少咸宜……呃，後面這段可能有點太過火了。咳，總之，Tim印象中Dick應該還沒跟Bruce提過性向的事，雖然無所不知的後者應該什麼都知道了。

　　這麼一想，真不曉得當Jason與Bruce見面時，那畫面會是如何呢？Bruce一向認為Wayne家的孩子都不大會跟同年齡的人相處，特別是自己和Damian，不過話說回來，Tim也說不清楚自己和Conner的關係。

　　對Tim而言，Conner是目前為止比較能聊得來的、年紀較為相符的朋友，也因為Conner的緣故，Tim也終於跟班上的同學有進一步的接觸——那個叫做Bart的傢伙開始每堂下課都會繞著Tim打轉，像是月亮繞著地球公轉似的。

　　不過Tim並不是笨蛋，他嗅得出來Conner那一丁點的小心思。那種感覺到底該怎形容呢？不似同學間的良好互動、比朋友再多一點、比Dick與Jason的關係再少一點。Tim難得覺得腦袋像漿糊一樣，越想就越轉不動了。

　　

　　「唉……」

　　

　　躺在床上朝著天花板長長地嘆了口氣的優等生翻了個身，臉朝下，拿起枕頭把自己的頭悶蓋了起來。

　　

　　※※※

　　按照約定，Dick準時地出現在車站，他見到Tim的身影後，立刻舉起手朝著自家小弟揮了揮，臉上依舊掛著Dick Grayson的招牌笑容。Tim在見到Dick後，有一種如釋重負、終於放下心中大石頭的輕鬆滋味，他也說不上來那是什麼樣的感覺。

　　如果認真地描述，大概是：Tim帶著侷促的心情厚著臉皮向Conner詢問是否能與他的父親見上一面？Conner爽快地答應後，Tim等待了兩天才得到Conner與Mr. Kent確認自己的時間表，並特別撥出假日的上午時分與Dick、Tim在大都會碰面。轉告Dick後，自家大哥興奮了好幾天，還用視訊詢問Tim自己應該穿哪件衣服去跟Mr. Kent碰面比較合適？

　　Tim那有點神經質的個性迫使他一定要做好各種意義上的萬全準備，這使得Tim這幾天都不斷地與Conner有更頻密的接觸，甚至不惜偷渡手機到餐桌上還被Alfred沒收……總之，表面上看起來只是一個簡短的會面——從Conner和Dick的表達中，似乎可以得知Mr. Kent是個頗隨和且容易相處的人，這讓Tim稍稍鬆了口氣——不過實際上卻是非常多枝微末節的小挑戰。

　　

　　「書都帶了吧？」Tim把耳機取下，並瞅著Dick興奮地像在細數家珍般地掏出各本書，還費了點唇舌在講解這些書的內容，儘管Tim似乎不怎麼感興趣。

　　

　　Tim沒有特別隱瞞家人關於自己週末的去向。

　　再說了，Bruce今天也有董事會議要開，當CEO優點是上下班的時間並不會受到打卡規定所限制，而缺點亦然。Alfred則對於自己要出門一趟只是微微挑了眉，就沒有其它的反應了；至於家裡的小弟……Damian一大早就跑去訓練室練習格鬥技巧了，平時兩人也沒有特別的交集，所以Damian也不會過問Tim的行程，當然，大概也不會有任何興趣想關注之。

　　從別的角度來看，Tim倒是有一點喜歡今天的約會，因為這是難得他不會被其他人打擾，並且能跟Dick好好地度過週末的日子。不，Tim對Dick並沒有像Damian那樣的佔有慾；也非Jason那般的特殊關係。確切的說，Dick離家之後，兄弟二人至今並沒有好好獨處的機會，回想以前Dick還在莊園時，有時他們會一起消磨一整個下午，兩人各自佔據書房的角落或沙發，並且彼此一言不發地閱讀手上的書——屬於Dick和Tim的時光。

　　不說話，只作伴。令人懷念。

　　沒有Damian、沒有Jason也沒有Bruce和Alfred。Tim羽睫微垂，他並不是討厭別人，也不是自私地想要霸佔Dick，只是……大概是想回味與兄長度過只有兩人的短暫時間罷了。

　　Dick伸手拍了拍自家小弟的肩膀，將Tim從沉思中喚了回來，並且還故意揶揄了Tim總是喜歡裝老成，想事情的時候眉頭都打結了，英俊的臉看起來非常陰沉，肯定會嚇跑可愛的女孩們的。

　　

　　「笑一個嘛！」Dick伸手捏了捏Tim的臉頰，「一直皺眉頭可是不會有桃花運的喔！」說著，他還故意去揉揉對方的眉心，但被Tim不大耐煩地用手撥開。

　　「我不需要那種東西。」Tim撇過臉去，可能還小小地翻了個白眼，接著邁開步伐朝與Conner約定等待的地點走去。

　　「你以後會很需要的。」Dick嘻皮笑臉地說著，並跟上弟弟的腳步還用手勾著對方的肩膀。

　　

　　被Dick的力道拉扯了一下，使得Tim一瞬間失去平衡沒站穩。若是平常的Tim可能直接一個反手把對方推開或肘擊來者，但因為是Dick，再加上先前提到的那些有的沒的因素，Tim這次就作罷，任憑Dick展開所有的親密舉動攻勢。

　　就當作放鬆的一天吧！雖然這是陪同Dick去見自己心目中偶像的約會，但其實除了沒見過的Mr. Kent會讓Tim有點精神緊張之外，並沒有其他的因素會影響自己的心情。如此一想，Tim忍不住勾起了淺笑。

　　站在前方不遠處的Conner似乎感應到自己的到來，籃球新星轉身，朝著他們兄弟兩人揮了揮手，身邊還站了一名高大但看起來挺親切的男子——大概是Mr. Kent吧——也轉過來對兩人報以微笑。

　　看來今天應該一切順利吧，Tim暗忖著。

　　

　　※※※

**Drake和Grayson碰面？他們想去哪？**

　　躲在自動販賣機後方的Damian瞇著眼觀察了前方不遠處上演著濃濃兄弟戲碼的兩人，並且注意到這兩人似乎又跟別人約好，Damian看著兩位名義上的兄弟正勾肩搭背地往某個指定地點走去。

**有蹊蹺。**

　　Damian．絕對不能輕信Drake．Wayne繼續努力不懈地執行他的小小偵探工作。

　　


	8. 初次見面，你好

**真是奇妙。** Tim拖著腮，眼神從坐在身邊的自家兄長轉到坐在他對面的高個子男人的臉上。這兩人幾乎是一見如故，彷彿有可以聊上一輩子的話題似的，Tim沒仔細聽他們具體聊了些什麼，大概是從嚴肅的失了根的庫德族聊到熱門八點檔連續劇——天曉得這兩者到底有什麼交集？

　　無論如何，光是看到、聽見大哥爽朗的笑聲以及嘰嘰喳喳講個不停的言語轟炸，這至少讓Tim感覺安心許多。他把視線打了個彎，與那雙從一進來咖啡廳就一直緊盯著自己淺藍色視線交會。四目相接時，後者還愣了一下，彷彿像是被上燈台偷吃油的小老鼠似的。Wayne家的乖兒子朝在球場上叱吒風雲，但在自己跟前卻害羞靦腆的Kent家獨子勾起優雅的淺笑。

　　接收到突如其來、不在意料之中的嫣然笑容讓Conner趕緊抓起咖啡杯飲啜，遮掩自己不小心浮上雙頰的緋紅。

　　每當Dick轉過來朝著自家小弟露出燦爛笑靨並且詢問Tim的意見時，Tim曉得Dick並不是真心想要知道自己在想什麼，只是想要有個人來覆議、應和自己罷了。聰明如Tim Drake，當然非常配合大哥唱雙簧：點點頭、笑一笑、嗯嗯哈哈地打發對方。

　　反正主角是Dick，Tim本來就不怎麼喜歡站在舞台上、被打上聚光燈成為眾人的焦點，那是Dick的拿手好戲，不是自己的專門科目。

　　有時候，有些事情就是如此恰巧，例如當Conner似乎正想開口說些什麼之際，咖啡廳的門也同時間被推開，門上的鈴鐺作響，彷彿不過是個普通的客人進來買杯外帶的熱摩卡，但是看來進來的不是來買咖啡的人，至少，Tim從不認為買咖啡的客人會一邊辱罵對方一邊朝身邊的人拳打腳踢的。

　　

　　「拿開你的髒手！」

　　

　　彷彿電視劇的戲碼上演，咖啡廳大門處傳來熱鬧的聲響，一大一小的身影，比較大的人影似乎像抓貓一樣拎著比較小的身影的後領，後者則非常不悅地扭動著並抓住對方的小臂，敏捷地攀上對方的手，再狠狠地、迅雷不及掩耳地往大人影的胸口踹了一腳。

　　人影倒下、撞到吧台的聲音嚇到了正拿著冷水壺的女店員，以及其他正在排隊的、坐在附近咖啡座的人們。大家紛紛站起身來又迅速往後頭退了幾步，每個人臉上都寫滿驚恐，但並沒有太多立即的行動——若是在高譚，此刻必定有人會亮出槍枝防身，也會有人尖叫衝到馬路上，然後接著就會聽見輪胎與柏油路摩擦的聲響，下一秒就是肉體撞上保險桿的聲音。

　　還好，這裡是大都會。不知怎地，Tim居然有點鬆了口氣。

　　

　　「臭小鬼，你居然敢踢我！」

　　「我為什麼不敢？我……」

　　

　　較小的人影似乎還有話要說，但較大的人影沒等他說話就飛撲過去，完全沒顧念對方小了自己好幾顆頭的身長，接著兩人就扭打在地。

　　本來坐在自己身側的兄長睜大雙眼站了起來，坐在對面的Mr. Kent也站起身來，一邊伸手示意要Dick與Tim不要動作——就像個成熟的大人在保護年輕人似的，Tim在心裡感謝對方的溫柔，但Wayne家的孩子其實不大需要別人的保護，各種意義上的。優等生也跟著兄長站起，既好奇又有股不祥預感地往鬧事現場望去。

　　

　　「不要碰我，你這混帳Todd……」

　　「臭小鬼，你怎麼會知道我名字？」

　　

　　那瞬間，Tim覺得自己腦中某個很重要的東西好像斷了。

　　

　　「Jason？Damian？」

　　

　　Tim感覺自己的雙腳被釘在原地，而兄長喊出那兩個被Tim在此刻刻在自己心中黑名單石板上的名諱時，他感覺Dick的聲音如此遙遠又縹緲。待他稍微回過神時，他發現Dick正離開座位朝災難現場走去。

　　Dick的臉上到底是怎樣的表情，Tim並沒有看見，但他瞅見扭打在地上的兩人似乎頓了一下後，趕緊將對方推開，並尷尬又氣惱地站起來，拍拍身上的灰塵。

　　Tim眨眨眼睛，他想自己的表情應該是史無前例的茫然，否則，為什麼Conner一臉擔憂的模樣望著自己呢？深呼吸，吐氣，Tim又眨了眨眼，優秀的大腦開始將所接受到的訊息條列、分析。他偏過頭去，看著插著腰站在鬧事的一大一小面前的兄長的背影，有一種既欣慰又五味雜陳的心情。

　　

　　※※※

　　「Damian Wayne。」小個子的傢伙高傲又不可一世地介紹自己，要不是看在Dick的面子上，臭小鬼肯定不會願意坐下來跟Kent家的人打招呼，「你有什麼意見嗎？Todd？」似乎聽見Jason不屑地鼻音，坐在Dick左側的Damian立刻凶狠地往坐在Dick右側的Jason吼去。

　　

　　Tim不止覺得頭痛，現在似乎也胃痛了起來。

　　

　　「Damian。」Dick揉揉太陽穴，然後輕喚了小弟的名字，雖然無法用簡單的一句話就將兩人的戰火消滅，但至少換來小弟一聲不滿的鼻音將這回合告一段落。

　　

　　Mr. Kent真的是個善良的好人。他笑了笑，解除了Tim與Dick的緊張和尷尬，並說了一些他在採訪時自己鬧出來的笑話，讓大夥感覺氣氛輕鬆些許。

　　當Mr. Kent因為一通公司的電話而不得不暫時離開座位區時，幾名在大人面前佯裝出來的休戰、和平假象的孩子們，立刻繃起臉來，互相怒視著。

　　

　　「Damian你怎麼會在這裡？」Tim一抓到機會就趕緊追問。

　　「嘖，你怎麼不問問你自己做了什麼好事，Drake？」小弟轉過頭去，一臉『你這白痴，居然有臉問我』的表情。

　　「Dami……」

　　Tim話還沒說完就被大哥打斷，「好，除了Damian為什麼會出現在這裡，另一個也要解決的問題是：Jason，你怎麼也在這？」

　　

　　本來一臉在看好戲的田徑隊好手突然發現有四雙眼睛轉過來望著他，他一時語塞，支支吾吾地說了非常零碎又片段的字眼，讓在場除了Damian之外的三人都擰緊眉心，還是抓不到Jason想說的重點。

　　

　　「嘖，這麼簡單還聽不懂，你們腦子到底是什麼做的？」傲慢的小鬼不耐煩地插嘴，「Todd就是跟蹤Grayson啊！」

　　「你為什麼跟蹤我？」Dick立刻轉過身來，一臉不可置信又充滿受傷的情緒望著Jason。

　　「不，這沒有回答為什麼Damian會出現在這裡。」Tim冷冷地又插了句話進來，「如果Jason跟蹤Dick，那Damian你怎麼會知道？」Tim勾起意味深長的淺笑，挖好了一個大坑等著自家小弟跳進去。

　　「Damian難道連你也……」Dick睜大他那雙漂亮的藍眸子，這表情似乎更受傷了。

　　「才不是呢！」小弟有點著急了，他急忙否認，「我是跟著Drake來的，看他最近偷偷摸摸的模樣，我放心不下所以才跟著來的。」

　　「所以你是跟蹤我？」Tim的聲音尖銳了起來，連Conner都愣了一下。

　　「當然！Drake你總是鬼鬼祟祟而且裝一副可憐兮兮的模樣來博取別人的同情，哼，我才不吃你這套。」

　　「Damian Wayne你這……」

　　「夠了。」Dick拿出做大哥的氣勢，他並沒有抬高音調或將分貝放大，但Dick Grayson除了嘻嘻哈哈之外，也是有為人兄長的氣魄，「都別吵了，有什麼事等回家再說。」

　　

　　語畢，Tim與Damian交換了一個眼神後，兩人乖乖地閉嘴。而本來坐在旁邊看吃爆米花好戲的Jason也收到Dick的一記眼刀，他聳聳肩，無奈地往身後的椅背靠去。

　　

　　「就一個問題。」Tim雙手握著咖啡杯，像是取暖的模樣，但又像是找個東西讓自己心安似的，Damian抬眼，無語回應，像是默許，「只有你吧？」Tim的弦外之音，當然只有Wayne家的人聽的明白。

　　

　　Damian沒有即刻回答Tim的提問。他皺了雙眉，唇瓣緊抿，而他也瞅見Dick緊張的眼神。Damian嘆了口氣，看起來也有點侷促不安。

　　

　　「……我不確定。」此話一出，Dick和Tim瞬間發出慘叫，「Pennyworth應該不知道我出門了，而且父親今天有董事會議。」畢竟只是個孩子，Damian聽見哥哥們的哀號忍不住想辦法補充一些言詞，但並沒有達到預期安撫人心的效果。

　　

　　沒跟上節奏的Conner與Jason則是互相瞥了對方一眼，兩人都一臉搞不清楚狀況的模樣。

　　

　　「如果Bruce問起為什麼我們都在這裡該怎麼辦？」Dick充滿鬱悶地說著，雙手還抓著頭。

　　「所以，男孩們你們聚集在這裡做什麼呢？」

　　

　　此語一出，幾乎是勾起所有人的注意力。眾人往說話者的方向望去，而下一秒，Wayne家的孩子瞬間感到腳底發涼，而這種感覺還從腳底慢慢攀升到脊髓、後腦。

　　高譚王子Bruce Wayne正漾著他迷死人不償命的笑容，以站著的姿態往下望著幾名男孩們。Wayne家的孩子們同一時間露出緊張害怕又強裝鎮定的模樣，但一個個都像耳朵拉垂了下來的動物一般既乖巧又無奈。

　　另外兩名男孩則是努力要上節奏，他們再度互瞄一眼，然後禮貌地望向Wayne的當家。

　　

　　「兩位，初次見面。」黑髮藍眼的英俊男人朝他們淺笑著，「Bruce Wayne。」

　　「Jason Todd.」

　　「Conner Kent.」

　　

　　兩人站了起來，分別向Mr. Wayne握手寒暄。當Mr. Wayne正想再開口說些什麼之時，熟悉的聲音從正朝他們前進。

　　Tim回首，發現原來是Mr. Kent講完電話回來了，而當Mr. Kent走到他們這桌時，自家老爸也朝著陌生男人望去，兩名高大帥氣的男人互看一眼，彼此似乎都愣了一秒，接下來就是一如既往的簡單自我介紹，只是……在Tim看來，似乎不那麼單純了。

　　優等生忍不住咬了咬下唇，阻止自己露出詭異的微笑。轉過頭來，他向兄弟們、朋友們聳了聳肩，其餘的人也同時交換了眼神，大夥突然都露出心知肚明的微笑。他們不語，只有安安靜靜地喝著各自手上的飲料。因為，好戲正要上場。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高中AU完結囉！(撒花)  
> 因為阿米一句「有點想看真善美版的蝙蝠家呢。」意思是，想看到酥皮以家庭教師的身份住進Wayne大宅。但我想了想，覺得有點困難……所以就……只好寫成這樣XD"  
> 在寫這篇文時，真的很愉快，雖然沒辦法真的變成真善美，我只能盡力而為，把大家都抓進來玩，哈哈！XD
> 
> 接下來就要開始其他的連載了，蝙蝠家真的可愛又溫馨～～～真是莫名的越陷越深。囧rz


End file.
